Living the dream
by LongLiveTheHart
Summary: A little insight into Zoe and Wade's family life after 4x10. One shot


Hi guys. Here's a little one shot about my favorite TV couple. Consider it as an early Christmas gift. :) Hope you like it and please excuse my English mistakes since it's not my first language.

* * *

It's in the middle of the night as Wade comes home after working at the Rammer Jammer. Quietly he enters the carriage house, cautious not to wake his loved ones. He opens the bedroom door a crack and looks inside to see Zoe already sound asleep. It brings a smile to Wade's face. Their babyboy must have tired her out. A baby is indeed a lot of work. In the meantime Wade knew that all too well. He takes off his shoes and throws them into the corner. He then walks over to the small kitchen which he had recently built and gets himself something to drink. With a glass in his hand he heads for the stairs to the second floor to check on his son. The baby is sleeping peacefully in his crib. Very gently Wade places a kiss to his son's forehead. He walks back downstairs and enters the bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and pulls a t-shirt over his head. After getting ready for bed he leaves the bathroom and slips under the covers. Although Wade lies down carefully, next to Zoe, she wakes up when he puts an arm around her to pull her closer. "Hey.", she murmurs.  
"Hi sweetheart.", he whispers and presses a soft kiss to her left shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."  
"Don't worry." Zoe replies and exhales contently as she snuggles her back closer to Wade's chest. Shortly afterwards both doze off.

After a few hours they wake up to the now familiar sound from the baby monitor. Zoe sighs. "Someone's probably hungry."  
"Uh-huh. You want me to get him?" Wade asks.  
"No, it's okay." Zoe tells him and gets out of bed.  
After a while Zoe reappears with the baby in her arms. Wade turns around and Zoe sits down on the bed next to Wade. "Hey there buddy." Wade strokes the baby's head. As Zoe begins to breastfeed he tells her. "If you had told me a year ago that my nights will look like this, I wouldn't have believed you."  
Zoe chuckles. " Me neither."  
Wade smiles at his wife. "But I wouldn't want it any other way." And he leans over to kiss Zoe.  
She smiles back at him. "Yeah. It's pretty amazing." She lowers her gaze to the baby in her arms. After he's finished Wade brings the little boy back up to his room and changes the diapers. When Wade doesn't return Zoe wonders where he remains so she goes up to the nursery. She has to smile at the scene in front of her. Her munchkin looks so tiny in Wade's arms. And there's no other sight she loves more. "What are you doing up here? Come back to bed."  
Wade turns around in the rocking chair and looks over to where she's standing in the door frame. "I'll be right there. Just wanted to spend some more time with my little man. I missed him today." Wade puts the baby down as Zoe walks over. She puts her arms around Wade's torso as the two of them stand next to the crib, watching their son go back to sleep. "Do you think I went back to work too soon?" Wade questions. Zoe looks up at him. "It's – it's just I really missed him today. I missed you both so much. Maybe it's just the first few days. I don't know. I wonder if you're supposed to feel like that when you become a father." He frowns.  
Zoe chuckles. "Aww honey. Tomorrow we'll come and visit you at work." She rises up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "It's just until I'm going back to work and then we'll take turns. And if it's any comfort to you, I don't think I'll feel a lot better when I have to go to work and you get to stay home with him." Zoe pouts. "But we'll get used to it."  
"I guess so." Wade reasons. Hand in hand they leave the nursery and go downstairs to their bedroom.  
Settled back in bed Zoe puts her head on Wade's chest as they're lying in each other's arms. "Oh, do you know what day tomorrow is?" Zoe asks.  
"Well, today is the 30th which means on Friday is the 1st of the month. So date night."  
Zoe nods. "Exactly."  
Wade pulls Zoe up to kiss her. First once, then twice, and after a serious liplock he grins mischievously. "How about some pre-date night celebration?"  
Zoe chuckles. "I'd like that."  
Effortlessly Wade flips them over and smirks at her. "I love you."  
"I love you too." And with that Zoe brushes her lips against Wade's for a passionate kiss.


End file.
